Vingt-cinq ans
by Nearween
Summary: 25 ans, cela fait 25 ans que le Mur de Berlin est tomber et aujourd'hui, c'est la commémoration. Prusse et Allemagne s'y trouve, regardant ses ballons qui sont à la place du mur, se souvenant de se que l'Ex-Nation a vécu.


**Hey o/**

**Oui je sais : J'ai déjà une autre fic en cours alors pourquoi une nouvelle ? Bah c'est les 25 ans du mur de Berlin et moi je me sentais obligée de faire une fic sur Prusse ! Alors voilà, en une journée j'ai pondu ça !**

**Pour Tutorat d'Anglais, nan, je ne l'ai pas abandonner, seulement tellement de chose à faire, mais je vous promet de me mettre rapidement au travaille ! Bref, je vous laisse lire ~**

**Vingt-cinq ans**

Prusse était devant les ballons illuminés qui se dressaient devant lui, Une ligne de 8.000 ballons lumineux sur 15 kilomètres qui symbolise l'ancienne frontière Est-Ouest. L'ex-Nation soupira alors qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, Prusse tourne la tête vers la personne qui l'attire contre lui, l'albinos serra fort son petit frère qui regarde à son tour cette frontière lumineuse. Prusse s'en souviendra de ce qui était à l'emplacement même des ballons, un long mur, le séparant de sa seule maison, de son frère, de sa liberté. Un mur dressé par la Russie, où il avait vécu les pires années de sa vie, un enfer. Oui, Prusse s'en souviendrait de ce que l'on appelait avant le mur de Berlin.

_Le Mur de la Honte._

* * *

><p><em>1947<em>

Cette date, il s'en souviendra toute sa vie, cette date maudite qu'il déteste.

1947, fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale depuis maintenant deux ans, bien sûr, ce fut le grand soulagement ! Le bonheur ! Par pour lui, pas pour son frère.

25 février 1947, les alliés proclament la dissolution de l'État prussien. Et ce fut le commencement de la descente aux enfers.

Il allait mourir, il allait disparaître, Prusse n'était plus rien, n'avait plus rien, il allait tomber dans l'oubli, dans le néant. Etre une Ex-Nation et disparaître comme Rome Antique et Saint Empire Romain et être oublié. Prusse était anéantie, tout comme Allemagne qui ne voulait pas perdre son grand frère, ce qui fut presque un père, celui qui l'a élevé. Plus le temps passe et plus Prusse se sentait vidé de son énergie, il se sentait disparaître, il se sentait partir. Allemagne était toujours là pour lui, s'occupant toujours de lui. Et ce fut la guerre froide.

_1961_

C'est toujours la Guerre Froide et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Prusse était toujours là, s'accrochant à un dernier espoir, s'accrochant à la vie. Vie qu'il voulait lui-même mettre interne, ayant marre de se battre, mais s'il était encore là, c'était pour son petit frère, pour Allemagne. Prusse ne voulait pas le laisser seul, savant qu'il se laisserait par la suite mourir. Il a beaucoup souffert, des nuits trop courtes, des douleurs insupportables, Prusse était cloué au lit, fatigué.

1961, Prusse se souvient aussi de cette date, qu'il déteste tout autant. Alors qu'il sentait sa fin venir, qu'il arrivait au bout du tunnel, qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre… Russie est apparu dans sa chambre, son éternel sourire innocent aux lèvres, mais qui ne présage rien de bon. Derrière, Allemagne, hurlant à Russie de ne pas le toucher, de ne pas l'emmener loin de lui. Des soldats retenaient le cadet alors que Russie prenait délicatement Prusse dans ses bras, telle une mariée, telle une petite chose fragile. L'albinos était trop faible pour protester, pour se débattre, il regardait tout simplement son frère qui s'éloigne trop rapidement de lui, Prusse le regarder avec désespoir, savant ce qu'il lui attendait par la suite s'il restait avec Russie. Allemagne n'a rien fait, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il a regardé son grand frère partir, le cadet fut impuissant et se sentit coupable de n'avoir pu rien faire pour l'aider.

Ce fut le 13 août 1961, après avoir quitté l'Allemagne pour la Russie, le Mur de Berlin fut construit entre le secteur soviétique et les trois secteurs occidentaux. Prusse resta inconscient durant un mois, la fatigue ayant eu raison de lui.

Il a cru, Prusse avait vraiment cru d'être mort, d'être dans le néant, qu'il était tombé dans l'oubli. Pour lui, il était bel et bien mort. Prusse n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, ne ressentait plus rien, ni sa respiration et ni son cœur battre, il ne ressentait pas non plus chaque partie de son corps qu'il ne pouvait plus faire bouger. La seule sensation qu'il avait été cette froideur qui enveloppait chaque jour son corps, parfois ce fut une chaleur étouffante. Plusieurs fois il c'était demander si c'était cela de mourir, de disparaître. Puis arriva ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu pouvoir faire : Rouvrir les yeux, sentir sa respiration et son cœur battre, il sent la palpitation dans ses veines. Prusse était toujours vivant. Mais pour combien de temps ? Car il savait, il savait où il était, Prusse savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps entre les mains de Russie, « le sal bâtard de communiste » comme il l'appelle.

Prusse respira un bon coup, ne bougeant pas, regardant le plafond de la petite chambre sombre, il attendait, savant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir dans cette pièce.

Prusse avait raison.

Deux ou trois minutes après son réveille, la porte s'ouvre et Russie rentra, surprit au début, mais semblant heureux de le voir enfin réveiller, heureux de pouvoir joué avec lui. Prusse regrettera d'avoir ouvert les yeux à ce moment-là.

Battu, humilié, violé. Oh oui, il aurait préféré mourir au lieu de vivre.

Au début, il ne ce n'était rien passé, juste le temps qu'il récupère, qu'il ait de l'énergie. Prusse avait espéré que cela allait durait ainsi longtemps, peut-être toujours et il faisait tout pour cela. Prusse se faisait tout petit, obéissait docilement à Russie, mais dès qu'il fut en forme, Russie n'a pas tardé à le faire souffrir. Au début, ce fut de petites« punitions », il était simplement fouetté ou bien frappé, lentement ce furent des attouchements de plus en plus poussés et un jour il s'est fait violer alors que Russie avait trop bus.

Tremblant à chaque coin de couloir, il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul dans la grande maison, de peur que Russie se jette sur lui et lui propose de « jouait » à son insu. Ce fut que la nuit où il se sentit protéger dans sa petite chambre, Prusse put reprendre contact avec son petit frère grâce à Gilbird qui lui transmet des messages que Prusse écrivait quand il avait le temps. Même si c'était lui en danger, il craignait pour la santé de son petit frère, même à des kilomètres de lui, il continue à s'occuper de lui.

Un jour, Russie est entrée dans sa chambre comme à son habitude, pour le réveiller. Prusse s'y fait à que cela soit Russie qui le réveille, au début il était très méfiant. Alors que Prusse allait mettre ses habits, Russie le arrêta, souriant et lui disant d'un air enjoué « Tu vas mettre cela aujourd'hui, da ? » Prusse avait fait un pas en arrière en voyant la tenue que lui montré Russie. Une élégante robe blanche au motif arrondi de couleur noire, la robe possédait de longues manches et elle était faite en laine. Prusse eut le malheur de refuser, Russie l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait frappé jusqu'à qu'il soit au bord de l'inconscience. Russie le déshabille et lui mit la robe lui disant « Qu'il devait simplement obéir et se la fermer ». Ce fut ainsi tous les jours, il portait et se maquillait telle une femme. Bien sûr, il s'obstine chaque matin à ne pas se vêtir comme tel, mais soit il se fait battre ou bien violer. Et puis un jour, à la grande surprise de Russie, Prusse, c'était réveiller plus tôt et se regarder dans la glace, vêtu d'une robe bordeaux pâle, avec d'élégants motifs arrondis et aéré de couleur rose pâle, un doux rose discret. Le décolleté était brodé tout comme les manches, la robe s'arrêter à ses genoux. Cette robe, Russie ne l'avait pas acheté, Prusse l'avait toujours eu avec lui et personne à pars lui, ne sait à qui elle appartenait.

Le temps passait est Prusse en avait marre, le seul lieu où il ne sentait pas en danger ne l'était plus, la nuit Russie se faufiler et prolonger son plaisir de le faire hurler, de le faire supplier, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur, faisant trembler encore et encore son corps amaigri. Prusse en avait marre, il décida de s'enfuir.

Grosse erreur.

C'était une nuit glaciale, il neigeait, le vent soufflé, il s'en souvient très bien de cette nuit, celle qui signera ces dernières pires années durant le mur de Berlin. Une nouvelle fois, Prusse c'était fait violer, battu à sang, marqué à vie au fer rouge, un R gravé sur son dos. Alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, après avoir vérifié que Russie était profondément endormie, Prusse c'était habiller rapidement, ne mettant que ses chaussures, son pantalon et une veste et avait quitté la grande maison en courant. L'aire fraîche de la nuit frapper son torse dénudé et marquer par les coups de fouet et de couteaux, des plaies plus ou moins cicatriser ou bien encore ouverts et saignant toujours. Il se souvient qu'il était fatigué, son corps tremblant de plus belle alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la forêt, il se souvient de ses chemins encombrés de ronce, de racine et de branche qui fouette son corps déjà bien meurtri. Et ce fut la chute. Prusse sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il tomba dans un faussait ou de l'eau froide qui n'était pas encore gelée stagner, la terre ne pouvant pas l'absorber. Il avait très froid Prusse, il gémissait de douleur, il était très fatigué et avait beaucoup de mal à laisser ses yeux ouverts. Prusse craqua et pleura, se sentant partir et peut-être enfin mourir, une mort qu'il ne cesse d'attendre depuis si longtemps. Prusse respira un bon coup, se calmant, regardant la lune et attendit avec impatience la mort, alors qu'il ferma lentement les yeux, ne pouvant plus ignorer l'appel morne de sa fin, Gilbird apparut, piaffant, inquiet et picorant sa tête pour le maintenir éveillé, quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il ferma les yeux, Prusse put voir une silhouette qu'il lui était tellement familière, celle de Russie.

Une nouvelle fois, Prusse avait bien cru d'être mort, mais une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il voulait refermer pour retourner dans le néant. Il se mit à pleurer alors que la porte s'ouvre. « Tus moi » Avait-il dit à Russie qui referma la porte et qui dévoila un long fouet sous le regard horrifié de Prusse qui se mit sous les draps qu'il tenait d'une poignée ferme. « Niet, ça ne saura pas marrant… Tu as besoin d'une punition pour t'être enfui, Da ? ~ » Russie avait tiré violemment sur la couverture alors que Prusse se recroqueville sur lui-même, protégeant son visage alors que Russie leva son bras qui tenait le long serpent de cuire et l'abattis sur le corps déjà bien amocher de Prusse qui ne put contenir ses gémissements de douleur au bout du cinquième coup. Alors qu'il arrivait au vingtième coup, Russie cessa et regarda avec délice le corps tremblant et ensanglanter de Prusse qui pleuré silencieusement, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant les prochains coups qui ne viendra jamais. Russie sorti de la chambre, gardant son sourire tellement innocent. Une fois la porte refermée, Prusse essaya de se redresser, mais retomba lourdement sur le lit dans un hurlement de douleur. Douleur qui irradia tout son corps et ses poumons, Prusse gémit et haletait, alors que son regard se tourne vers la table de chevet, il vit un couteau, laisser par Russie. Prusse n'hésite pas à le prendre, il vise son cœur et soupira un bon coup, fermant les yeux et l'approche rapidement de cet endroit qui mettra fin à sa pauvre vie. Mais jamais ce couteau n'atteignit son cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux, tremblant toujours autant, il regarde ensuite le couteau dont la pointe n'était qu'à quelque millimètre de sa chair. Prusse pleura, lâchant ce couteau, puis il regard Gilbird qui venait de se posé sur la table de chevet, tenant dans son bec un petit bout de papier, Prusse le prit et lit la seule ligne dessus.

_« Tien bon, tout cela est bientôt fini »_

Soulagement, un grand soulagement, son frère, voilà la seule raison qui l'a fait maintenir en vie, qui a fait que ce couteau ne ce n'était pas planter au plus profond de son cœur. Mais il fallut encore six ans de plus, six ans en Prusse changea radicalement. Russie avait fait de lui un pantin, une petite chose frêle, peureuse, obéissante, Prusse n'était plus ce qu'il était et ce fut enfin la chute du Mur de la Honte, du Mur Berlin. Alors que le mur tomba sous les yeux de Prusse, Russie lui avait chuchoté « Vas retrouver ton nouveau maitre, tu vas me manquer ma petite chienne ~ » Prusse n'a rien dit, il c'est simplement avancer d'un pas titubant vers Allemagne qui courra vers lui et l'enlaça. Prusse resta interdit, tremblant légèrement, regardant les autres Nations qui étaient avec Allemagne, souriant en le voyant toujours vivant. Prusse ne comprit pas pourquoi ce qui était auparavant, les alliés de la WW2, était heureux de le voir vivant, alors que c'était eux… Qui avait signé son arrêt de mort, son enfer. Prusse avait les larmes aux yeux et serra fort contre lui son frère qui est resté aussi longtemps auprès de lui, malgré ce mur qu'ils les avaient séparait, qui avait arraché Prusse à sa seule et unique maison.

* * *

><p>Prusse sourit et serre fort Allemagne contre lui.<p>

- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant après tout ce que tu as vécu…

- J'en suis même surprit… Peut-être il était encore trop tôt pour que je parte.

Allemagne sourit à son tour et massa doucement sa tête alors que tous deux regardaient ces ballons qui retracent ce qui était avant le Mur de Berlin, le Mur de la Honte. Mais qu'importe son nom, elle fut l'une des choses les plus horribles que l'homme n'ait faites… Mais sans elle, Prusse saura définitivement mort et malgré l'enfer qu'il a vécu, il doit sa survie à Russie, car maintenant, 25 ans après, Prusse vit toujours entant qu'Allemagne de l'Est. Même s'il restera une Ex-Nation.

Ayant perdu son pays, sa maison, Prusse est heureux… Mais il se sent vide, tellement vide.

Un vide qui est apparu après la disparition de son pays

Un vide que nul ne peut combler…


End file.
